sealteamfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Team
Green Team is the the selection course for SEALs trying out for DEVGRU. Green Team is a training/evaluation unit within DEVGRU. The SEALS in Green Team are not yet members of DEVGRU. They are trying out for membership in the elite, Tier One unit. DEVGRU candidates remain in this intensive program, constantly under the watchful eye of instructors, for at least six months. The typical attrition rate is approximately 50%. If selected, the successful SEAL candidate will be placed in one of the handful of units that comprise DEVGRU. Season 1 Adam Siever trains Green Team, among them are Clay Spenser and Brian Armstrong who both are first in their class. During parkour Clay brashes through the course, but Brian helps a fellow teammate over a fence. Adam states he will release a bottom-five list later that day that will end up sending one of the hopefuls home. He clashes with Clay over his arrogance. When Spenser finds out that he is on the list he tells him that it could be worse. Other Lives Clay and Brian clash over Clay's past and arrogant behaviour towards him and his teammates. Later, Clay takes Brian's advice to heart and apologizes to his friend. Boarding Party Clay and Brian arrive late for their Training session. During the training, Brian gives Clay some advice before he jumps, during the jump however Brian's parachute malfunctions and Brian dies. Collapse Clay endured and passed his SERE training. Borderlines Season 2 Ray Perry was re-assigned to teaching Green Team. Fracture Season 3 Vic Lopez was picked by Jason Hayes to join Bravo Team over David Yoder. The Strength of the Wolf]] Notes ** SERE Survival, Evasion, Resistance, and Escape provides U.S. military personnel, Department of Defense civilians, and private military contractors with training in evading capture, survival skills, and the military code of conduct. Established by the U.S. Air Force at the end of World War II. Most higher level SERE students are military aircrew and special operations personnel considered to be at high risk of capture. * Clay Spenser endured and passed his SERE training, and joined Bravo Team. Borderlines * Ray Perry was re-assigned to teaching Green Team for over 6 months. Fracture * Sonny Quiin's prank when he put a PT Cruiser on the roof is brought up again. All Along the Watchtower (Part 1) * Unlike Clay Spenser, Vic was not shown to have to endured his SERE training before joining Bravo. Borderlines The Strength of the Wolf * Vic Lopez is officially welcomed into Bravo. The Strength of the Wolf Teams Alpha Team Scott.jpg |Scott Carter (Former) Derek.jpg|Derek Bravo Team.png|Franklin Bravo Team Eric Blackburn.jpg|Eric Blackburn Jason Hayes.jpg|Jason Hayes Ray Perry.jpg|Ray Perry Sonny Quinn.jpg|Sonny Quinn Brock.jpg|Brock Reynolds Trent.jpg|Trent Sawyer Clay Spenser.jpg|Clay Spenser Vic Lopez.png|Vic Lopez Kairos.jpg|Summer Kairos (Temp) Scott.jpg |Scott Carter (Temp) Jack Diaz.png|Jack Diaz (Deceased) Nate Massey.jpg|Nate Massey (Deceased) Charlie Team Beau Fuller.jpg|Beau Fuller ' Echo Team' Bravo Team.png|Steve Porter (Former) SEAL Team 3 Clay Spenser.jpg|Clay Spenser (Former) Brian Armstrong.jpg|Brian Armstrong (Deceased) SEAL Team 4 Sonny Quinn.jpg|Sonny Quinn (Former) Danny Cooper.png|Danny Cooper (Former) Unknowns Adam Siever.jpg|Adam Siever Navy SEAL (Deceased) Big Chief.jpg|Big Chief Navy SEAL Ash Spenser.jpg|Ash Spenser (Retiered) Swann.PNG|Brett Swann (Deceased) References Category:Organization Category:Military Category:United States Navy Category:Navy SEAL